


The Study

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Community: hermione_smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, My First Smut, POV Hermione Granger, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: Sirius catches Hermione in the Study with some interesting reading material.





	The Study

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first attempt at smut that I've ever done. I normally don't write this, but I thought I'd write something out of my comfort zone. Trust me, I'm blushing horribly right now. *hides face*

Six long months Hermione had been living in Grimmauld Place. Six long months she had been waiting to find out information on where her parents had been living in Australia. Kingsley had promised her that he had some of the best Magical Law Enforcement agents working on it, and just as recently as a week prior he stopped by to tell her they'd made huge progress in the case. She smiled and thanked him, yet she didn't let herself get her hopes up. Not like she had the previous five times he had promised her they'd made progress, only to find out later they'd followed a dead end. 

Hermione was lonely, too. Not that she'd admit it to anyone, but she was feeling quite down about herself since she and Ron had both decided that the two of them together would never work. Honestly she knew they wouldn't have, but it was a blow to her ego when he began dating Padma Patil a month after the Final Battle. 

Her thoughts traveled to Sirius, and how confusing her feelings for him had been recently. The two were together quite often, since it was usually just the both of them in the house for hours at a time while Harry went to work. They'd become really close as of late. She would have been lying to herself if she said she hadn't started to fancy him, if even just a little. 

She sat in the basement kitchen of the former Order headquarters with a cup of coffee nestled between her hands. Harry had just left for work at the Ministry, and Sirius most likely wouldn't pull his arse out of bed until around midday. Kreacher had truly become decent company, finally ridding himself of his past prejudices, but she was craving something more than casual conversation with a house elf. It was human touch she was starved for; physical contact with another person to take her mind off of every horrible thing that insisted on popping up in it. 

Lazily she picked up her coffee mug and let out a loud sigh. Who would have ever thought that life would be so bleak at the age of nineteen -- well technically twenty if you counted all of the times she'd used the Time-Turner her third year. She once calculated that she'd added an additional thirteen months to her life with it. 

When the last drop of her coffee was gone, Hermione swished her wand and sent her empty dish from breakfast and the mug into the sink to be washed later, and decided to go to the study and try to find a book she hadn't read yet. Which she knew would be difficult. She was quite sure she'd already read everything there. Perhaps she'd take a trip to Diagon Alley in the afternoon and pick up some new reading material at Flourish and Blotts. 

Once she was in there, she slowly walked around the room trailing her hand along the spines, reading the titles with her head cocked to the side. She stopped suddenly when something caught her eye between a copy of _Advanced Hexes and Curses_ and _Undetectable Poisons and Deadly Potions_. It was a thin spine, about the same thickness as _The Quibbler_ , or a typical Muggle magazine. Never noticing it before, Hermione’s curiosity got the better of her and she gently pulled it from the shelf. 

When she turned the periodical around to see the cover, she felt her cheeks immediately burn. There was a barely dressed, unnaturally busty, beautiful brunette smiling and winking at her. _Wicked Witches_ was written above her in spiky purple print. Hermione had heard of Muggle pornagraphic magazines before, but she never knew that they existed in the Wizarding World as well. Although, she realized it was pretty naive of her not to think that wizards would have them as well. Magical or Muggle, men were still men, she thought. 

She didn't know why, but she had a strange compulsion to open it and see what a magical dirty magazine would look like. With a quick look over her shoulder, and an ear turned towards the door, she checked to make sure Sirius was still asleep. She didn't hear any noises or anyone walking around, so with her heart beating exceptionally quickly, she sat down on the brown leather couch. 

With a shaky hand, she pulled back the cover and felt her face grow even hotter when she saw the first page. A completely naked redhead was posing on a large bed, laying down and running her hands across her breasts, then down her stomach, with her mouth opened in what looked like extreme pleasure. Hermione had seen her roommates change before, so she'd seen the naked female body in her lifetime, but something about the woman on that page stirred something inside her. She felt a tightening in her lower stomach and an ache began to form between her legs. She'd never seen anything so seductive. 

When she turned to the next page, there was a black haired woman sat on an overstuffed armchair. Her legs were spread opened and a small blonde witch was knelt down between them, licking the other witch on her most private area. Although the pictures were silent, Hermione was sure the black haired woman had her head thrown back screaming out in ecstasy, while she caressed and squeezed her own breasts. 

The heat in Hermione’s face began traveling downward as she stared at the scene on the page before her. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it, and the ache she felt before only grew stronger. 

Without realizing what she was doing, Hermione slid her hand underneath the white camisole she was wearing, and started lightly tracing her index finger around her breast, grazing over her puckered nipple, down the side, underneath, and back across her hard little nub. 

She took her wand and levitated the magazine in front of her, kept opened on the page with the black haired witch and the blonde, then set her wand to the side. 

Her breathing grew heavy as she took her other hand and tentatively slid it down her stomach and beneath the waistband of her cotton pajama shorts. She ran her fingers through her soft strip of pubic hair as her body almost pulsated with desire. Carefully she slipped her middle finger inside and found the small little bundle of nerves that would give her the release she was desperately looking for. 

Slowly she moved her finger in tiny circles as she imagined herself as the woman in the chair in the magazine. She fantasized that her finger was the tongue of the blonde woman, torturing her with movements just barely quickly enough to get her to her climax. 

Being so lost in the moment, she hadn't realized she was letting out soft moans and breathing quite heavily. If she'd known she'd make that much noise, she would have thought of warding the door to the study so no one would have heard. However, she hadn't realized she _was_ making any noise until she heard someone cough near the door. 

“Oh!” Hermione shouted, quickly pulling her hand out of her knickers and grabbing the magazine out of the air, stuffing it under the cushion of the couch she was nearly falling off of. 

Sirius stood against the door frame, a hint of lust sparked in his grey eyes. He shook the long black hair away from his face and smirked at her as he began to walk into the room. 

Hermione was mortified. If she could have, she would have melted into the green carpet beneath her feet. She couldn't bear to maintain eye contact with him, and instead focused on her hands which were twisting around one another on her lap. 

“I didn't mean to interrupt,” he stopped to let out a low chuckle. “But when I heard the...shouting, I'd thought something happened.” The laughter was just barely present in his voice. 

Words could not seem to form from her mouth, so instead she settled on a curt nod. 

“Erm…what was that you shoved under the couch cushion?” he asked, still with an undercurrent of suppressed amusement in his tone. 

She was positive she was blushing from the top of her head to her toes. “Nothing,” she responded and chanced a glance up at him. 

As he stood over her, in his lounge pants and bare chest, she felt her embarrassment turn to anger. The ache she'd had before had become painful from being interrupted in her attempt to sate it. 

She nearly growled at him when he _did_ finally bark out a laugh at her. 

“So if I look under there, I'll find nothing?” he challenged with an infuriating grin. 

Before Hermione could tell him to piss off, Sirius raised his wand, pointed it at her seat and said, “Accio!” 

She reached for the magazine as it flew out from underneath her, but it just barely grazed her fingertips before Sirius snatched it out of mid air. 

Hermione slumped back in her seat and covered her face with both hands. She'd never live this down, she knew it. 

“Interesting choice in reading materials today, Hermione,” he teased. 

“Shut up,” she said, muffled through her hands. 

While she sat praying for the ground to swallow her up whole, she heard the ruffling of pages turning. 

“Don't be embarrassed,” he said softly, his voice changed from teasing to more gentle. She removed her hands from her burning face and looked up at him again, with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Her eyes slowly ran over his body -- his taut stomach, the salt and pepper curls on his chest, his full lips, straight nose, and finally landed on his light grey eyes, which clouded over with something dark and smoldering. 

Hermione had always thought Sirius Black was quite fit. From the first time she'd seen him properly cleaned and dressed, between her fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. There was something about his haughty arrogance, yet carefree, reckless attitude that was monumentally attractive. But she tried to push those thoughts away. He'd never find someone like her desireable. She was too innocent, too bookish and too average. 

Although, in the months they'd been living together, she'd thought he'd flirted with her here and there, but she could have been mistaken. How humiliating that it was he who had caught her in such a private moment. 

But also having Sirius catch her in such a moment started to feel exciting to her. Especially with the lust that was still just present in his eyes as he watched her examining him. The ache that she'd felt before started to build again, until it was stronger than it was when she'd first opened that blasted magazine. She squirmed in her seat from the discomfort of it and a slow smile crept across Sirius’ face. 

He sat down next to her, a little more closely than two would normally sit together in friendly company, and placed his finger under her chin to have her look at him better. She audibly swallowed from their close proximity, and from the sudden rush of heat that his touch sent through her. 

“Has anyone ever touched you like this, Hermione?” he purred, pointing at the picture of the two women Hermione had been looking at before Sirius caught her. 

Her mouth went dry. “No,” she gasped, barely above a whisper. 

He nodded once and his expression became playful, making him look at least ten years younger. 

“How badly would you _like_ someone to touch you like that, Hermione?” he asked in a gravelly voice. 

Her breath caught in her throat. “Very badly,” she breathed out. She was already panting and felt if he hadn't touched her soon, she would absolutely combust into flames. 

“Would you like _me_ to do that to you, Hermione? Or would you prefer me to find you a woman like the one from the magazine to do it?” His voice was like the darkest honey. 

Hermione’s body trembled as he ran a hand through her wild mane of bushy curls, and as she gasped out a pitiful, “You,” he wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. 

“As you wish, love,” he said right before he leaned in and ran his tongue along the curve of her neck. Hermione shivered as his tongue felt blazing hot against her skin, yet left a trail of goosebumps behind each stroke. 

Just as she wanted, every terrible thought from the war, and about her missing parents vanished from her mind as Sirius continued to lick and nibble at her neck. The ache between her legs throbbed and it was all she could do not to force him right down to the spot that would be sure to relieve the overpowering need. 

His lips made their way from her neck and to her mouth, his tongue traced lightly across her bottom lip, and Hermione responded by opening and letting him in. Their tongues worked together, massaging one another’s as a small whine sounded in the back of her throat. She felt him laugh into their kiss before he pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes were heavily lidded as he gazed at her as if she were a prize he'd finally won. 

“Merlin, you are one beautiful witch, Hermione,” he told her. 

Her only response was a wide smile, before he grabbed the hem of her camisole and ripped it up and over her head, exposing her breasts to him. 

A wicked smirk painted his lips as he took in her half naked body. “Truly, a beautiful witch,” he repeated before bending down and taking her right breast into his mouth. 

Her back arched and her breathing grew louder as his tongue teased her tiny pink bud. With his other hand, he pinched and gently twisted her neglected nipple, then his teeth grazed and bit down on the one he'd been working with his mouth. The sensations sent jolts of pleasure right to her core, and if he hadn't stopped soon, she was quite sure he was going to make her climax just from that alone. 

Just when she'd almost come undone, Sirius stopped what he was doing and sat up straight. Hermione let a low growl of frustration out, and Sirius threw his head back and laughed. 

“Patience, love. Patience,” he teasingly scolded. 

A pout automatically appeared on Hermione’s face. Patience was not one of her strong points. 

Sirius reached for the table which was next to the couch and grabbed his wand. 

“I think we need a bit more room, don't you?” he asked, then waved his wand transforming the small leather couch larger, so that it was just about the size of a king sized bed. 

He wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist, and lifted her over to the middle of it, and laid her down onto her back, before hovering over her. 

“That's better, isn't it?” He smiled. 

Hermione nodded, still temporarily at a loss for words. Her brain was so scrambled with pure lust that she couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. All she knew was that she needed him inside of her, and soon. 

With another quick swish of his wand, Hermione yelped when she felt her shorts and knickers suddenly disappear, leaving her completely naked in the middle of their makeshift bed. A dark shadow crossed over his eyes as he looked over her writhing body. 

“Much better.” 

Tossing his wand to the side, Sirius inched down and settled in between Hermione’s legs. She smiled down at him as he lowered his head and began kissing her stomach, then traced circles around her navel with his tongue, every few rotations dipping it inside. Hermione wiggled as he did, which would earn another wicked chuckle from the man. 

When he slowly started to move south, Hermione’s breathing stopped. She had wanted it so badly by this point that she was convinced she'd begin to scream if he hadn't stopped his slow torture and pleasured her soon. 

Cruelly, however, he ran his tongue down the inside of her thighs, then back up so very close to her center. She let out a cry of frustration. “Sirius!” 

“I'm sorry, Hermione,” he said against her skin. “Is this,” he stopped talking, and Hermione went rigid when she felt him give one lick to her small bundle of nerves. “What you want?”

“Yes,” she hissed through her teeth. Now that he'd begun, the ache was at its peak, and if he'd teased her like that again, she would most definitely hex him. 

But before she could think of the perfect hex, her body stiffened again, as Sirius brought his tongue back to her and began to circle around. 

Hermione’s hands dug and clawed at the leather as his skilled tongue worked it's way around her. The sensations from it pooled in her lower abdomen, the tension growing and overpowering her. She moaned and reached down to wrap her hand around his long black hair, as her back arched up off of the couch beneath her. 

Just as she felt she was almost at her peak, Sirius took two long fingers and pushed them inside her, curling them and kneading against her walls. Her vision grew blurry and a string of nonsense escaped her lips as his tongue moved faster and faster, and his fingered expertly pumped inside of her. 

The tension mounted higher and higher, her legs started to shake, and she was quite sure that she couldn't possibly take much more, until with one last push, she toppled over the edge and her body quaked with pleasure. She shouted out incoherently as his rhythm slowed, and she came down from her crashing orgasm. 

Her breaths came out in heavy pants as he sat up slowly, looking down at her with fire blazing in his eyes. He reached for his wand, vanished his bottoms and murmured a quick contraceptive spell over the both of them. 

Hermione’s eyes widened at the physical evidence of his desire for her, and the slow burning ache reappeared as she took in his naked body. Sirius tossed his wand aside once more, and hovered over Hermione, then crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her roughly and hungrily, before biting her lower lip and pulling away. 

Sirius took himself into his hand, and guided his way in between Hermione’s legs. She felt herself throbbing with anticipation and opened her legs wider, the better to let him in. With one hard thrust, Sirius took her, letting out a low hiss as Hermione shouted out in surprise. 

She felt every inch of him as he filled her, and again she felt the tension build inside her as he relentlessly kept up a hard and fast rhythm. 

As he fucked her, he grabbed both of her legs and placed them onto his shoulders. The change in position had Hermione feeling him go deeper, hitting the spot that would absolutely send her into blissful madness. 

Hermione brought her hips up and moved them to keep pace with Sirius. He grunted as he thrusted, sweat glistened off his golden chest and his brow. His hair stuck to his forehead in small strands, and Hermione couldn't help but to think how stunning he looked in that moment. 

She felt another orgasm building, the sensations going from a low smoldering heat into an all out inferno exploding throughout her body. 

“Go on, Hermione,” Sirius panted. “Let go. Come for me.” 

Hearing him tell her to come was her undoing, she screamed out Sirius’ name as she pulsated around him; spots formed before her eyes. 

Sirius started to moan and it wasn't long before she felt him shudder inside of her, then let out a low growl. His thrusting slowed and slowed, until he let her legs down, then fell onto her, breathing heavily. 

Hermione stoked Sirius’ hair as they both came down from their impulsive morning of passion. It was exactly what she'd been needing -- what she'd been craving, and she had felt monumentally better in that moment. 

After about five minutes of laying in silence, Sirius sat up, reached for his wand, and placed a cleansing charm on them both. For a moment she panicked, not knowing exactly what to say to someone that you've just randomly fucked in the middle of the day. It wasn't something she'd normally went around doing after all. 

Hermione sat up slowly, feeling the familiar pain of lovemaking in her joints and her lower region, and began to dress back in her clothing. She took her wand, and returned the couch back to normal, then turned to find Sirius standing and watching her with a smile on his face. 

She felt herself blush as she looked at him, and cast her eyes to the ground. 

“I...erm-” She was still at a loss for words. 

Sirius walked over to her, and took her face in both hands. He looked into her eyes, bent down, and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. 

“I've been meaning to do that for quite some time now,” he told her. 

Suddenly Hermione felt a wave of emotion wash over her, and she realized that in the last few months, she'd actually fallen in love with Sirius Black. 

“Me too,” she admitted softly. 

He wrapped both arms around her, then placed a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you,” he said into her curls. 

Hermione smiled widely, and her heart felt fuller than it had in some time now. “I love you too, Sirius.” 

He pulled back from her and cupped her cheek in his hand. “Come on, let's eat. We need to get you refueled for round two,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

Hermione laughed and the two walked hand in hand out of the study and towards the kitchen. It looked like the trip to Flourish and Blotts would have to wait for another day.


End file.
